Anthology of the Vocaloids
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Basically what I imagine each of the Vocaloid 8 members' (Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, and Gumi) lives would've been like if they were real, including how they get to the mansion. Sorry if no one asked for this or wanted this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone XD Rated M cause I'm paranoid…
1. Chapter 1 Hatsune Miku, the Rolling Gir

Hatsune Miku didn't like rainy days.

That much anyone that knew her could figure out.

The twintailed teen was a girl of sunshine and summer; Rain and cloudy weather and winter just didn't do much for her personally.

But when you're Hatsune Miku, your whole life is a rainy day, so you have to kind of make due with the remaining shreds of sunshine you can get

And when your dad is a dead, your step-father is a good-for-nothing bum who just sits on his drunk ass and cheats on your mother while your mother is practically a machine, and your little sister, who is only 14, is already pregnant and cynical and your twenty-seven-year-old brother is a free-loading bastard child with no job and his wife pays more rent than he does, your life is more of a snow day than a rainy day.

Or when your best friend comes to school covered in bitemarks and bruises and her red eyes are always shimmering like she's ready to cry, or when your other best friend always comes to school thinner than a stick with her cheeks sunken in or her purple-ish eyes always tired or dull, you find out your friends have avalanche lives, while your life is just a rainstorm.

Sometimes, Miku wishes she could help sometimes. Like reporting their parents or siblings or letting them crash in her room secretly, but Miku isn't the best planner, so there are always plot holes in her plans. So she keeps quiet and hopes that the next best thing is just not mentioning it or making a huge deal out of it.

That's what 16-year-old Hatsune Miku has to deal with. It gets so hard for her that she sometimes just wishes she never had to wake up from her sleep again, but she gets out of bed everyday.

For what, she doesn't yet know.

And it isn't like school's any better.

The teachers are weird (And one might possibly be a pedophile or a murderer or even a drug dealer), the schoolwork is nothing short of an expedition, and all of the kids are little shits.

And plus, having cute teal hair that's as long as the fairytale princess Rapunzel that you always like to have in twintails, a female Winnie the Pooh voice, or even a smiley, sunshine-y personality doesn't get you liked.

For Hatsune Miku, that's exactly all she has.

So when she joins the local talent show and actually wins (It kind of helped that her best friends Kasane Teto and Aria 'IA' Daze and her little sister Myra, older brother Mikuo, and sister-in-law Katsukasa were there cheering her on), she's ecstatic.

And she's even more excited and happy and ready to Hydro Pump vomit onto her friends and sister when a letter of acceptance to a singing program because of her talent show victory.

So when a limo of all things pulls up to her house of all things, she's the first one out the door. Her stepfather and mother are still asleep, her sister is out with her boyfriend and her brother is out job-searching with his wife, so no one is there to see her off.

All except for her friends Teto and IA, who left her many encouraging texts and selfies of the three of them together to get her through her homesickness.

It's better this way, Miku thinks as she grips her phone with the might and strength of a Krakken holding onto a sinking pirate ship. But still, the tealette thinks as clear tears start to slide down her rosy cheeks and splash onto her bright phone screen like raindrops and little hiccuped sobs start to rack her body, It'd have been nice if at least Myra or Mikuo at least said a goodbye…

The limo pulls up to her new home, and Miku smiles a watery smile at the driver as she helps him with her suitcase and bags. He at first doesn't want the help, believeing that it's his job to carry her bags, but she is insistent.

Once her bags are inside the huge, checkered-floored living room, he lays a hand on her inert shoulder, nods with a small smile, and walks out to drive the car into the huge garage.

Miku twiddled her thumbs nervously as hot flashes went through her body. What am I meant to do? Wait until someone comes down? Then, she ran her shaky hands through her bangs. What if this is a scam!? What if Lui or Neru is behind this!? Her eyes were wide and she started picking at her sweater nervously.

Finally, steps down the stairs started making themselves known, and the tealette teen swiveled to the staircase. A man, who looked shorter than Miku, came into view, smiling with his jet-black hair tossled and warm twinkling brown eyes looking straight at Miku. Miku sighed in relief.

"Ah, you're Hatsune Miku-San, am I correct?" He asked with a smile. Miku nods. "Y-Yeah. That's me, Sensei." She says with a slight bow. He waves her bow off dismissively.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. You don't need to bow, dear." He smiles. Miku straightens instantly. "Sorry!" She apologizes. He sweat-drops. Geez, this girl was anxious.

"Oh, it's OK, dear." He lays a hand on her shoulder. "My name is Honda Kiku, but you may call me Kiku-Sensei." He smiles warmly at her. He examines her while scratching his chin. "Hmm...Not bad looking at all! Do I know how to pick my candidates or what?" He laughs. Miku smiles slightly.

"Oh, come! Let me show you around the mansion!" He smiles gesturing for her to take her bags and follow him. Shrugging slightly, she guides her suitcase behind her and shoulders her bags.

He walks up to a door that was painted teal with a light, pink polka-dotted sticky note with the words 'Hatsune Miku-San's Room'. The sticky note was decorated with various leeks and rainbow candies. Miku cocks her head slightly.

"This is your room." He smiles at her and opens it, allowing her to enter as he hangs back at the open doorway. Once inside, Miku drops her stuff in awe.

The room was HUGE! With light teal walls, her blankets and stuffed animals and bed spreads on the Queen-sized bed, her various posters already hung up, and a light green nightstand and a peach-colored bookshelf were set up on the side of the bed that wasn't against the wall. Also on the bed were Kawaii marshmallow plushies littering the various stuffed puppies and cats.

Sky blue shelves her nailed to her teal walls, and light teal curtains with white polka-dots were billowing like ghosts around the open windows. A aquamarine desk was set up against the wall, her laptop and stacks of notebooks sitting on top of it, and some of her pop funko vinyl figures were placed around her laptop while her Disney Tsum Tsums were stacked on top of her desk.

"Your siblings brought your stuff. Said you might need it where you're going." Kiku-Sensei said with a laugh. Miku smiled happily.

Myra, Mikuo, and Katsukasa had brought her things for her…

She hadn't even asked them to. She had originally planned to just do it herself after she had settled, but apparently her siblings weren't having it.

"They were so determined to bring your things. There was a small girl with short pigtails who kept lugging the pieces of your desk and your computers and your chargers and your pops and stuff." He smiled, then he squinted in thought. "She looked about 12, but she looked pregnant, so she might have been older than I thought."

Miku sighed. "She's 14 and my younger sister." Kiku's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything out of fear of offending his charge.

"Right...Uh...I have to go to my study and work out who else I'm sending here, OK? You can just hang out here and there's snacks in the kitchen pantry." He smiles as he explains. "The WiFi password is 13501278, and Suki, Makoto, or Kaoru can be notified if you need something, OK?" He smiles and waves at her before walking off.

She walks up to the door and closes it.

And so begins Hatsune Miku's new life as a pop queen, and idol, a diva-maybe even a superstar.

Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagamine Rin, the Melancholic

Kagamine Rin always wanted a sibling.

Anyone who knew Rin knew of her uncommon desire to have a sibling.

Between her job at the Ramen shop 3 blocks from Osaka Academy , her snotty friends, and even her unattentive parents, she just wanted someone who actually understanded Rin as much as she understood herself.

Maybe even more so.

And school isn't her favorite place to go; hell, what kid actually likes school?

The teachers piss her off, she's been suspended twice for fighting and cussing, people bully her, which is why she fights, and the school work boggles her mind.

Not a lot of people particularly like Kagamine Rin, either-That much a lot of students know.

And her job's even worse.

She gets cat-called by middle-aged men who definitely shouldn't be cat-calling anyone, much less 14-year-old Kagamine Rin, girls scowl at her and tell her to 'dress her age' as she is 14 but still enjoys tying a huge bow into her hair and wearing short black shorts and cute polos.

And on top of that, the americans that work there bully her, calling her 'slanted eyes', 'chinito', and, most insultingly of all, 'Noodle'.

She hated when they called her Noodle, maybe even more than slanted eyes.

And home life was just her, her laptop, and her overly-cheery room.

At the age of 15, she actually joins a band that the school sponsors, and she was high as a kite when it happened!

They're nice, they're funny, and they didn't call her Noodle (Well Tianyi, her co-worker did, but she's called 'Ching-Chong' for being Chinese, so Rin lets her off the hook).

And suddenly, as she bonded with Tianyi, Ling, and Ritsu, she didn't want a sibling as much. The band became like her siblings. They had called themselves The Rockits.

Rin, however, had lost her innocence due to the groupies and bongs and alcohol. Hell, Rin and Tianyi (who was the second most innocent after Rin herself) had even smoked two packs of cigarettes each once.

Rin isn't proud of it (Especially that time she fucked a girl named SoNiKa, who couldn't spell for shit, but Rin was high as fuck so she didn't care), but it's all she has, so she deals. Not like her parents know she's in a band or doing all this dirty shit or hell, they probably forgot she exists.

The day that the Vocaloid program sought her specifically out was when she did a solo song-without the rest of the band. She had covered the song 'El Manana' by the Gorillaz with her little guitar and her 'feeble' singing voice (At least, she thought it was). By this point, Rin was 16.

So imagine her surprise when a representative of the Vocaloids came backstage and handed her a card and said to 'keep in touch'.

Within a few weeks, an acceptance letter complete with a time that someone would come to pick her up and her parents release signature came in the mailbox (Rin screamed and ran around the house and cried happily. The band was happy for her, and Rin even recommended a boy named Yohio to replace her. Poor boy was scared to death that he wouldn't be able to live up to Rin).

Rin had rushed to pack, and couldn't get to sleep that night because of how excited she was. She ended up waking up way before her alarm was to go off and made a huge breakfast for herself, but she couldn't really eat because of how happy she was.

A limo of all things pulled up to the front of the Kagamine residence, and Rin couldn't have been out the door quicker if she tried.

The drive to the mansion was long, but nothing Rin's excitement couldn't work through. She ended up listening to her music and texting Tianyi about the program and Yohio about how to act on stage.

They pulled up to the mansion, and it's safe to say that the driver was mildly horrified because of how strong a little-looking girl like Rin was-and could be when excited.

The driver took the limo back, and Rin was left in the huge living room, taking pictures and sending them to The Rockits.

"Konichiwa, Kagamine-San." A voice shocked her out of her 'photo-shoot' so bad that she almost dropped her phone. The voice laughed. "My apologies, Kagamine-San. I am Honda Kiku, but you may call me Sensei." Rin nodded, her smile never leaving her face. He smiled in amusement at the small blonde girl who was too excited for words.

"I see you're excited. Come on; I want to show you another one of my other students. And your room, of course." He said with a smile. Rin nodded with a huge smile, tucking her phone into the back pocket of her black shorts and started lugging her suitcase and duffel bags up the stairs he was leading her up to.

He raised an eyebrow with an amused glint in his eyes. "Do you need help?" He asked with a laugh. Rin shook her head swiftly with a smile. "Uh-uh! I lift weights, so I'm good!' She grins and starts walking again. He shakes his head in amusement.

Once they reach the top of the stairs, he leads her down a hall to a sherbert orange door with a pale pink sticky note with the name 'Kagamine Rin' in loopy curisve.

He opens the door, and she gasps as she drops her bags.

A twin-sized bed with a pink, green, and orange polka-dotted bedspread and matching pillows awaits Rin, her FNAF and Disney plushies were arranged cutely up against the pillows, the whole room had pale yellow walls with paint splatters colored pink and cyan with posters of her favorite bands and movies plastered on every wall and on the ceiling, along with a fluffy banana-yellow carpet on the floor, and shelves and a desk littered with her Gorillaz Vinyls and her Pop funkos and even her various anime Vinyls. Her huge desktop computer, which was littered with stickers, rested on her desk. Rin smiled at her room.

"Your friends came this morning and brought your things. I assume you were too excited to really notice that your things were missing, weren't you?" He laughs. She flushes and nods with a giggle. "Well, I'd like you to meet someone." She nods.

"Miku-Chan, dear! Can you come to the orange door?" He calls out of the open door. "Sure, Sensei!" A cute voice calls back. Rin raises a blonde eyebrow before the door is nudged open further and a teen girl with long twintails of teal walks into the room, a shy smile adorning her loli-like face.

"Rin-San-Uh, I can call you Rin, right?" He asks with a wondering tone. He had gotten her to the academy and is going to make her a better musician! At this rate, Rin thinks, he can call me whatever he damn well pleases. So, grinning brighter than ever, she nods. He smiles back.

"Rin-Sn, this is my first student, Hatsune Miku." He smiles. Miku bows, her smile never leaving. "Don't worry, Rin-San. You can call me Miku!" She giggled brightly. Rin can't help but giggle back.

Kiku walks to the door, gently nudging Miku into the room as he exits. "Well, I'm going to check something around the mansion. You guys can get to know each other, and Miku knows where everything food-wise and drink-wise is, so just ask her. Anything else you need, Rin-San?" Rin taps her chin, then asks a question that's been burning in her mind since her arrival.

"Do my parents know I'm here?" She asks. He only smiles. "Of course. They helped your friends bring your things." He says. And with that, he gently shuts the door, leaving Miku and Rin alone.

Miku nods with a smile and sits next to Rin on her bed. Rin is too busy processing the information to notice the tealette sit down beside her.

Miku glances behind her and sees the disney plushies on Rin's bed. Gently, she grabs an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit plush, smiling fondly down at it. "I have the same one." She says. Rin is yanked out of her thoughts by Miku's high voice.

"Huh?" Then, she looks down at Miku's arms and sees Oswald. She smiles. "Really?" Miku nods, then gets up. "Wanna see my room? I have Disney things, too." She giggles as she opens the door and walks to her room. Rin nods after her, sprints up, and walks after her, gently closing the door.

And, the more time she spends with Miku, the more she comes to think of Miku as an older sister figure.

Finally, Rin has the sibling she always wanted…

Little did she know, she was about to get 6 more.

* * *

 _Sorry if Miku's was longer, loves! Up next is either Len or Luka!_


End file.
